cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gold Paladin/@comment-8405403-20130502114804/@comment-5763148-20130502150125
I think that everyone is like makin RP & GP, Kagero & Narukami look like they have identical playstyles or anthems. But they are different. RP and Kagero have more solid plays, but they are slower in my opinion. For example, RP and Kagero both need to 'Set up' during the Main Phase then enter battle. While this is essential in every clan, RP and Kagero put alot of emphasis on this when compared to their Successors. GP and RP are abit more economical in a sense when compared to their elder bro clans. RP's have quality Superior Calls. but the issue is that their costs are quite heavy and they don't have many Soulblast uses with the exception of finisher units like SSD and Lohengrin. GP may lack the quality, but they have quantity advantage and most of their costs are not only lower, they also have alternate costs (LES discards to Superior Call, Black Mane retires a unit of ur choosing to replace it with another, essentially useful unit). What the GP has over the RP to compensate for this lack of Quality is the fact that they can Superior Call during battle. RP has consistency, but GP has the versatility aspect here. For Kagero and Narukami, the principle is again the same. Kagero has quality retirement effects and most of these can hit any Rear Guard unit in any column/row. But again, these are extremely expensive moves or are 1 for 1 effects. Also, Kagero are set up oriented like RP. For example Blazing Flare Dragon needs to have a rear guard retired in order to gain some juice for it's offensive. Being set up dependant with Rear Guard destruction effects make Kagero naturally Defensive and Control based, hittin with extreme power when the opposition cannot resist them. Narukami, while being similar to Kagero, is different. They do have some generic retire effects by having clones in cards like Dragonic Deathscythe. However, where Kagero focuses soley on retiring rear guards and playin for a finisher late game (usually with the exception of maybe Amber Dragon and Lawkeeper), Narukami has the ability to temporarily seal the Front Row of Interceptors in order to bypass those extra shields that could've saved the opponent from death. This opens up a whole lot of options for the Narukami player. Where the opponent could've used the Interceptor to open up the Front Row for another more powerful rearguard, now they are forced to keep the rear guard there or painfully force it into early retirement for another successor to take it's place. They might also be forced to use another extra unit for shielding instead of the interceptor during battle. Not only that, the Narukami player can save their sparse Rear Guard retiring unit for later when the opponent presents their key Rear Guard. The best thing about Narukami is that they can go on the offensive more easily unlike their predecessor. Also, unlike their fiery counterparts, they don't unlock bonuses from retiring. Therefore, they don't have to waste any weapons and just go straight into the fight (with the exception of the new Eradicators).